Queen Clarion's betrayed
by LavernaG
Summary: Does Milori really love Clarion or not? Why does it seem like he's cheating her?
1. Shock

**It's my first fanfic, so maybe not very good. But hope you enjoy!  
If you have some tips to be a better writer, please let me know.**

* * *

**Does Milori really love Clarion or not? Then why does it seem like he's cheating her?**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion was in her best mood. In three days she was going to marry the love of her life, Lord Milori.

She was flying to the Spring Time Square to check how the fairies are doing with the preparations for spring. She was humming a joyful song as she landed on the grass. Everybody was busy preparing for spring. Suddenly Clarion shut up.

There, standing a few meters away, was Milori kissing another fairy. Clarion stood there in shock and didn't know what to do. She heard Milori's voice say: "I love you with all my heart." He embraced the fairy and didn't even notice the Queen.

Tears filled Clarion's eyes. She was finally able to move. She flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree, hoping that no one will see her tears.

"Queen Clarion, are you alright?" Fairy Mary asked as the Queen flew to her room. "I'm fine. Please, leave me alone." she said crying. Mary wanted to ask more but the Queen had already closed her room's door.

Clarion sat on a couch, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt heartbroken and betrayed. There was a knock on the door and Milori step in.

The Queen stood up and glared angrily at him. "How dare you come back here after what you did!" she said furiously.

"What?" Milori looked confused.

"Why don't you go back to the fairy you "love with all your heart"?" she asked.

"I don't understand." Milori said. He looked into his love's eyes. There was fury and hatred.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you two!" she said "I never want to see you again!"

"Ree my dear, what has gotten into you?" Milori asked innocently as he stepped closer to the Queen.

"Don't come any closer. Leave, now!" she said.

"Leave your room?"

"Leave Pixie Hollow! Go back to your Winter Woods and never come back!" Clarion shouted.

"Please, Ree. Would you explain me what is..."

"No. Leave immediately or I'm calling my guards." Clarion threatened.

"Farewell, my Queen." Milori didn't want to fight with Clarion. He bowed before the Queen and reluctantly walked out of the room. On the door he turned around to look at Clarion. But the Queen showed no mercy.

After the door closed, Clarion collapsed to her bed. All of her anger was gone. Sadness and sorrow made her cry again. "Why did he do this? Why?" she thought "I loved him. He loved me. What did I do wrong? Why did he betray me like this?"

With a broken heart, the Queen fell asleep.


	2. What happened?

"Queen Clarion?" Fairy Mary knocked on the Queen's door "Queen Clarion, are you in there?"  
The Queen woke up and tears began to fall again. "Come in." she called trying to sound okay.  
Fairy Mary heard the sorrow in the Queen's voice and hurried in. Clarion sat on her bed wiping her tears away.  
"Good morning, Mary." she said as happily as she could.  
"Oh dear, what has happened?" Fairy Mary flew to sit next to her friend.  
Clarion didn't want to say anything.  
Mary put her hand on her shoulder. "Tell me, darling."  
"I..." Clarion couldn't say it "I broke... I broke up with Milori."  
She buried her face in her hands.  
"But why?" Fairy Mary asked.  
"He doesn't love me anymore." Clarion cried "He found someone else."  
"I can't believe it." Mary said "He would never. He loves you."  
"Not anymore." Clarion was sure "He..." She couldn't finish because of her crying.  
"It's okay. You're going to be alright. You two will make up, I know it." Mary assured her.  
Clarion only shook her head. "I feel like a part of me is gone."  
The two fairies remained silent for a few minutes. Then, Mary stood up. "Well, I guess, I have to tell everyone, the wedding is off."  
Clarion nodded.  
"I'm truly sorry." Mary said and flew to the door. Then she turned around. "Are you coming down for breakfast?" she asked.  
"I'm not hungry." a simple answer came.  
Fairy Mary flew out of the door.  
"Poor Clarion." she thought and flew off.

"They what?" the Season Ministers exclaimed after Fairy Mary told them what happened.  
"But why?"  
"What did Milori do?"  
"They were so perfect for each other."  
"Is Clarion okay?"  
"Wait, wait, wait." Mary said "I can't answer so many questions at the same time."  
The Ministers shut up.  
"Well, Lord Milori found another fairy." Mary started "Clarion said he doesn't love her anymore. And she's alright."  
"But she's heartbroken. She needs all the comfort she can get."  
The Ministers nodded. "Poor Clarion." they all thought.


	3. Who has returned?

One by one, the Ministers came to comfort their Queen, but nothing seemed to help her. Clarion's heart was crushed.  
After the last Minister, Summer, had left, there was another knock on the door. Without a call a sparrow-man stepped in.  
"Milori? I thought, I made it clear. I don't want to see you!" Clarion said.  
"Oh, I am not Milori." an evil voice said.  
The sparrow-man transformed...

Milori walked in the Winter Woods. "I don't understand." he said quietly "What did I do? Why did she break up with me?"  
His snowy owl was listening carefully.  
"She should at least tell me why."  
His owl squeaked in agreement.  
"I know, she doesn't want to see me, but I have to know." Milori said and hopped on his owl.  
The owl stretched out his wings and headed for the border and then to the Pixie Dust Tree.  
Milori saw, the pixie dust was flowing slowly. It was a sign: the Queen was not well. Milori added speed to get faster to Clarion.

Standing before Clarion, was now an evil-looking sparrow-man.

"Who are you?" Clarion asked with fear.

"I am Nalu, the next King of Pixie Hollow." the sparrow-man said.

"What? King?" the Queen looked confused.

"And here is my Queen." Nalu said and a fairy flew in.

Clarion recognized her immediately. It was the same fairy, she had seen with Milori.

Nori, the fairy, that had flown in, transformed into Queen Clarion.

Clarion looked at her terrified. It was like looking into a mirror, except Nori's eyes weren't as sparkly as Clarion's.

"I'm sorry, but I think I am taking your place now." Nori said with a smirk and Nalu pulled out a dagger.

Clarion tried to use her magic to keep him away but, because of her sadness, she was unable to use any magic.

Clarion backed away. "No, please, don't." she begged.

"You really think your begging is going to help you?" Nalu asked stepping closer to the Queen "Say goodbye."

He raised his hand with a dagger and stroke the Queen. The dagger struck her side and it began to bleed. Nalu raised his hand to strike one more time but Clarion hit him and the dagger flew to the other side of the room.

Clarion tried to escape but Nalu put his hands to her neck. He strangled the Queen until she couldn't breath.

Nalu let go of her and Clarion fell on the floor.

Nalu embraced Nori and the two fairies left the Queen on the floor.


	4. Clarion's true love

Milori stepped into Clarion's room and saw the Queen laying on the floor. He rushed to his love and took her into his arms. Clarion was still breathing lightly.

"No. Please, Ree. Don't leave me." he said.

Clarion opened her eyes slowly. "Milori..." she wispered.

"It's alright. I'm right here."

"I'm so sorry, Milori." Clarion said quietly "I love you."

"Save your breath. I need to get a healing-talent fairy for you." Milori said "You are going to be alright."

He started to get up.

"No..." Clarion took Milori's hand "Please, don't go."

A tear rolled down Clarion's cheek.

"Milori..." she wispered "I'm scared."

Milori put his hand on Clarion's cheek and wiped the tear away.

"There is no need to be." he said warmly "I will never leave you again."

Milori leaned closer to his love and kissed her. Clarion felt his true love. She felt better already.

When they finally put an end to their kiss, Clarion was smiling happily.

Milori put a bandage on her wound. Clarion shrieked in pain but looking into her love's eyes, she calmed down.

Milori lifted her up off the ground.

Clarion embraced her thankfully.

"We have to stop them." she suddenly said.

"Stop who?"

"Nalu and Nori. They have transformed into you and me to take over Pixie Hollow."

The two walked out of the room to find Nalu and Nori.


	5. Don't mess with him

Nalu and Nori were in the throne room.

"No one can stop us now." Nalu said.

The door opened and Clarion flew in, followed by Milori.

"How did you...?" Nalu shouted.

"Nalu!" Clarion shouted "You will stop this immediately!"

"And if I won't?" Nalu said calmly.

"Then..." Clarion said "Then I'll make you stop."

A ball of pixie dust appeared in her palm. She was going to throw it at Nalu but she couldn't. Nalu reminded her of Milori, because he had transformed into him.

Nalu saw the Queen's helplessness and saw his chance. He threw his dagger at Clarion, who didn't move out of the way.

Clarion saw the dagger flying towards her but she couldn't move. "I have to move!" she thought but her parts didn't move. She closed her eyes, knowing that this was the end.

But, when she didn't feel the dagger hit her, she opened her eyes. Milori had jumped in front of Clarion to save her. The dagger struck him and the faint sparrow-man collapsed on the floor.

"No!"

Clarion fell beside him.

"No, Milori." she cried.

She put her hand on his bloody chest.

"Clarion..." Milori's voice sounded quiet and miserable.

"It's alright. You're going to be alright." Calrion assured him but she knew she lied.

"Just stay with me." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Clarion, I..." Milori touched his love's soft cheek.

"Save your strenght."

"Clarion, I love you." Milori wispered and closed his eyes.

"Milori?" Clarion said "Milori, dear, don't leave me."

She embraced her love. "Please, Milori, please. I can't live without you."

Nalu and Nori looked at the picture in front of them. Nalu had a grin on his face and so did Nori. But no one could have noticed, that there was actually sorrow in her eyes.


	6. Changing sides

Nalu pulled out another dagger, stepping closer to the Queen.

Clarion didn't notice it. She was blinded by her sorrow.

Nalu raised his hand with a dagger.

"Stop!"

Nori stopped his hand.

"What are you doing?" Nalu asked angrily.

"I will not let you do this." Nori stood still and firm.

"You cannot stop me." Nalu freed his hand.

The dagger, he was holding, grazed Nori's shoulder. "Ah!" Nori grabbed her shoulder.

Nalu leaned closer to her. "You will never be Queen." he said and raised his dagger.

"And you will never be King." Nori replied and pushed Nalu away.

The evil sparrow-man fell on the floor and his dagger struck him.

Nori disregarded it and put her hand on her shoulder. Next moment, her wound was gone.

"How did you do that?" Clarion asked.

Nori kneed beside her and Milori.

"A little healing magic." she answered.

Nori took Clarion's hand but the Queen quickly pulled it back.

"Trust me." Nori said "I want to help."

She took the Queen's hand again. This time she stayed calm.

Nori put Clarion's hand on Milori's bloody chest.


	7. Turned good

"Please let this work." Nori thought.

She hold Clarion's hand on Milori's wound. Nothing seemed to happen.

Clarion lowered her head. "Nothing can help him." she thought.

Suddenly, a golden light began to shine under the fairies hands.

Clarion wanted to pull her hand back but Nori held it tight.

"It's okay." she wispered to Clarion.

The light grew bigger and bigger. When it finally disappeared, Milori's wound was healed.

Clarion watched surprised as her love opened his eyes.

"Clarion?" Milori spoke with a quiet voice.

"Milori!" Clarion embraced him lovingly "I thought, I lost you."

Milori hugged his love. "You will never lose me." he said.

Nori looked at the two fairies happily.

"Go, save your love." Clarion turned to her.

Nori looked at Nalu. "He is not worth it." she said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry." Nori said "I never wanted to do anything like this. But I couldn't refuse, when Nalu asked me to help him with his plan."

She sighed "But now it's done and you can throw me in the dungeon or banish me or... Whatever you'd like to do."

"Banish you?" Clarion was surprised "You saved my life. And Milori's. Do you really think, I would punish you for that?"

Now it was Nori's time to be surprised.

"We can never thank you enough." Milori smiled.

Nori's face lit up as she looked at the two thankful fairies. She embraced the Queen happily.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she said.

"It is I, who has to thank you." Clarion answered.

After a few moments of silence, Milori took his love's hand and said: "I believe, we have a wedding to plan."

THE END

**Hope you liked it!**

**Hey! If you liked this story, why don't you read my other stories: "Laverna's love" and "Queen Genevieve's marriage"?**

**They're the fanfics of "Barbie in Fairytopia" and "Barbie the Princess and the Pauper". (They're not finished yet)**


End file.
